Daemon D. Strife
; |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 433,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }}| }} Daemon D. Strife (デーモン·D·ストライフ, Dēmon·D·Sutoraifu), is a , originally from , who is the of the Green Hat Pirates. He is the older brother of Daemon D. Kain. He has consumed the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Poltergeist, a -type of great power that makes him a human poltergeist. He is set o appear as one of the main antagonists in User:Jet'ika's Sail On! story-line. Appearance Strife is a tall, lean young man with peach skin and brown eyes. The most striking feature about his appearance is his spiky orange hair, a trait that has caused him to face a great deal of ridicule and even animosity from others. He clothing consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Below all this his torso and arms are tightly wrapped in plain white bandages. Gallery Personality Strife stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. But unlike most people's perception of him, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or when he thinks he it is the only choice. He is very much a Nihilist, believing that human existence has no objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. He believes that only the physical laws contributed to our existence. With respect to the universe and his ultimate goals, a single human or even the entire human species is insignificant, without purpose and is not likely to change in the totality of existence. As can be expected of someone like him, Strife does seem to show any concern for the well being of his friends and comrades. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a complete disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. He lives his life by his own rules and has learnt to ignore what other people think of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. But Strife's true personality is not the serious, brooding, young man he normally appears to be, for there is an even darker side to his psyche that he normally does not let on. When this part of his personality takes over he reveals his true colors, becoming an entirely different person, much more cold, callous, and dispassionate. At such times he reveals himself to be the exceedingly unstable, psychotic and angry young man that he is, almost totally consumed by his ultimate goal of utter destruction and death. He fashions himself an agent of some higher entity's divine punishment and takes out his fury on any and all who stand in his way. He almost seeks out fights and it matters not who it is he faces, be it Marine, Pirate or even civilians. He is extremely cynical and cold-hearted and lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic notions and looks down on people who uphold such beliefs. He goes so far as to mock those who fight for others, making their defeats to him all the more harsh. He derives amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. While in battle, this dark persona of his takes full control as he becomes extremely rude and lecherous and treats everyone in a highly sick and perverted manner. At such times his overall goal is to prove himself to be the greatest and strongest and does not wish to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms in attacking stronger opponents who are already injured stating that their handicap is due to their own weakness. His insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle make him an highly dangerous and unpredictable opponent. Relationships History Synopsis Power and Abilities Trivia *Appearance based off Ichigo Kurosaki from the series Bleach.